Useless Melody
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: -And just like that my whole world changed. - Grell can't get Sebastian out of his head, and Ciel's mad at him. What else is new?


It wasn't as though I didn't try; I _did _try to get that face out of my head, but like a useless melody it played on, stuck on repeat. I kept spacing out at the worst of times; it was really becoming a problem.

"Grell!"

It was times like now, for instance. I had no idea what was going on.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?"

The look the little Earl was giving me told me all I needed to know – he wanted to slap the smirk from my face. "Grell, if you keep doing this, I will forget about promising Sebastian to you."

That threat alone was enough to make me buckle down and pay attention. After all, it _was _Bassy's face that continued spinning through my mind. It needn't be a dream anymore, all I had to do was pay attention…

"Grell! Help me, damn it!"

Bloody hell! I had spaced out again! Jumping to attention, I surveyed the situation, finding the sight that met my eyes to be rather amusing. The little Earl was pinned up against the wall by that other little Earl, the one who wore booty shorts. I had offered him a place in my ladies club I was trying to put together. He had been rather rude about it, and I hadn't liked him since.

I snapped out of my thoughts again, hearing Sebastian's master cry out in pain. I had missed so much! What was happening!?

The two were on the floor, fists were flying and blondie had his little fingers firmly wrapped around the Earl's neck. Blood (oh how lovely) was spraying everywhere.

"Grell you useless bastard! Help me!" Ciel choked, trying and failing to pry Trancy's fingers from his throat.

"Oh, very well." I sighed and broke out my special death-scythe, eyes gleaming behind my ruby-red spectacles.

Trancy became nervous, flipping their positions the instant I came rushing at them. I only just barely managed to keep from gutting Ciel, tripped over the two and fell flat on my face on the other side.

"Where is Sebby, anyway?" I sighed, taking my sweet time standing.

"GRELL!"

"Alright, alright, keep your skirt on." I jumped back to my feet and tried once again to get at Trancy, but the boy was quick and clever – he kept spinning and dodging, and using the little Earl as a shield.

Ciel didn't look much pleased about behind whipped around, and there were so many times I thought surely his face was close enough to be shredded by the tip of my scythe, but somehow he escaped every time unscathed. The same could not be said for the skin on his neck, which by now was torn to shreds and bleeding profusely, and still Trancy didn't relent. I knew enough to realize that couldn't be good for the fully-mortal human.

"Can't do anything yourself, can you, Ciel?" Trancy taunted, still digging his claws into Ciel's neck. "When it's not your butler, it's your mother!"

"Grell is _not _my mother!" Ciel stomped madly on Trancy's foot, managed to rip himself away long enough for me to lodge the blade of my scythe into…. Nothing.

The little brat had a demon butler of his own! And how lovely he was! (He didn't compare to my Sebby, of course but all the same… **_meow_**)

"Now things get interesting! Your pathetic queen of hearts against my king of spiders!" Trancy cried in delight, stepping back and allowing his butler to come at me.

I could hold my own against Sebastian for a while, so going against this pathetic demon should be no harder. But in all actuality I hadn't even considered the fact that he was an actual bleeding _spider._

While the demon and I fought, Ciel and Trancy were at it again, but this time Ciel seemed to have the upper hand. The two were battling with makeshift swords, (merely fire-pokers, but just as deadly I presume) and already Trancy had several wounds.

I shrieked when I felt a hard nock to the head. I needed to stop spacing out! It would be the death of me, I'm sure.

"Your list of allies is endless, Ciel; who'd of thought even a _grim reaper _would be on your side. I thought they were supposed to be neutral?" Trancy, injured as he was, still continued to taunt and goad Ciel, who was growling and swiping at him madly with his fire-poker.

"Talking during a battle will be the death of you, Trancy!" Ciel shrieked, driving a hard poke forward and grazing Trancy's side.

The boy cried out in pain, watching in horror as blood began to leak out. With a cry of anger, he charged at the little Earl and surprised him, knocking him flat on his back.

The Trancy butler and I were evenly matched, and so neither could beat the other. We were both trying to get to our protégé, but never got very far. Whenever he tried to run to help his master, I managed to trip him and throw him back. Whenever I tried to go and help Sebastian's little puppy, he would shoot out his webs and trip me as well. It was a circular battle, neither of us got hurt, but neither of us gained any ground.

Personally, I was more worried about Ciel, who was now being straddled by the Trancy boy. (I didn't care personally for his well-being, however if he died, there would be no one to force Bassy into spending an entire day with me.)

"Hold on, little boy, I'm coming to save you!" I cried, once again taking off towards them. I managed to get close enough to wrap my arms around the Trancy boy, and so when his butler snatched me with his webs, Trancy was pulled back with me.

I smirked, knowing that saving Ciel's little arse like that would make the boy all the more grateful. I began picturing him allowing me two days with Sebastian…

And then I remembered I was still hugging the Trancy boy. His butler, thoroughly pissed, demanded I take my 'paws' off his master this instant. I only held onto him tighter. Having lost my death scythe, I pulled out my spare (which was only a pair of scissors…. sigh) and held it against the boy's throat.

"My dear butler friend, of whom is handsome but not nearly as stunning as Sebastian, I am afraid that your charming little charge is mine now. Come my little Earl! We have won, and now I own the right to Sebastian for a day… or more…" I smirked again.

The little Earl pulled himself to his feet, limping around the butler who was glaring and could do nothing for fear his master would lose his head.

"Ta-ta now!" I winked at him and dove out the window. Ciel clung to me, and I could feel him trembling. With a frown, I glanced at the boy and noted that the blood had not yet stopped flowing. "My dear little Earl, if you don't get that tended to quickly, you could be the next soul I reap." I landed gracefully, as we Grim Reapers are very athletic, and began running from the large estate.

The two boys that I was forced to carry had become bothersome, hindering my speed but I couldn't release the Trancy boy or he would escape, and Ciel certainly didn't have the energy to run on his own. "You know for all this trouble I've gone through for you, I ought to have Bassy for a whole week!"

"Don't… push your luck." Ciel panted in my ear, and I felt his arms slipping from around my neck, his legs dangling uselessly and hitting against my knees. With a growl, I adjusted my grip on Trancy so that he was tucked up under one arm, freeing the other which I slipped about the little Earl.

"Honestly, you humans really are quite fragile." I muttered unhappily, glancing over my shoulder. _The only thing I'm worried about right now, is that bloody butler following us. _

"Grell, are you just running blindly? Where are we going?" Ciel suddenly cried, looking around blearily.

I slid to a halt, ignoring Trancy who was still screaming for me to put him down.

"Oh, well. Be grateful at least that I saved you. You don't have to go whining about me not knowing where the devil we are."

The little Earl slid from my grip and sat down, panting. He pulled off his fancy jacket, ripped off one of the sleeves and tied it around his neck as tightly as he could without choking himself. "Damn you, Trancy." He muttered hoarsely, leaning against a tree.

"Yes, you humans don't subscribe to the practice of playing fair, do you? That was a dirty little trick, you naughty little boy." I held the boy by the back of his collar, holding him at armslength and waving a finger in his face.

"I remember _you. _You're that freak who thought I was a woman!" Trancy cried, flailing his long, graceful limbs.

"Oh, honey, I know you're not a woman. You haven't got the _stuff _to be a woman."

"Grell, cease this useless conversation immediately." Ciel growled.

"My my, even injured you're a bossy little twat, aren't you?" I grinned down at the little Phantomhive Earl as he glared up at me weakly.

"I don't… feel so good…"

My smirk vanished immediately. With a growl, I hung the Trancy boy on a nearby sturdy branch and hurried to the little Earl's side.

"LET ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Trancy screamed, flailing wildly. He stopped instantly, gagging.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, flailing about like a dying fish will cut off your air supply, and I do believe that young mister Phantomhive wants to kill you himself." I warned, checking to make sure Ciel was still alive. "Hmm. I suppose there's no helping it. Under any other circumstances, I don't think I'd have it in me to save someone's life, but… he _is _Bassy's little pet. Hmm… I ought to save him."

With that decided, I undid the cloth belt (begrudgingly) from my red jacket, fished Trancy from the branch and tied his hands firmly behind his back. I tied the other end to my wrist. I watched for a moment while the Trancy boy pathetically tried to pull himself free.

"Honey, you see these hands? These hands are _skilled. _Little pipsqueak like you would never get out of one of _my _knots."

"Get on with it… Grell."

I frowned down at Ciel. "You're still awake? Hmm. Okay then." With a sigh, I bent down and scooped the boy up the same way Sebastian always did. "You would've been a damsel in distress in medieval times. You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Please… refrain from ridiculous comments." He slurred, his voice sounding gargled.

I frowned again. "You ought not talk any more, boy. Sounds like there's blood in your lungs. Come along, Trancy." I started forward, feeling the boy dig his heels in and resist me all the way.

"I really _do _wonder where Bassy is…"

**AN: So, will Grell be able to save Ciel if he can't find Sebastian? Will Claude hunt Grell down until he gets his master back? (yes, we all know that will happen) Where do you think Sebastian is? Did I get everyone in character? Do you want more chapters? THanks for reading! I'd love a few reviews! :)**


End file.
